


Snapshots of a happy life

by Lilituism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Family Fluff, Gen, Giftart, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Illustrations, Secret Sniper Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism
Summary: For the Secret Snipers Exchange 2020 on our Snipers Discord.The request was for a HP/MCU crossover with Loki being a good dad to Harry.
Relationships: Loki & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Snapshots of a happy life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/gifts).



> I decided on a collage style depiction of a happy childhood and teen years. With the God of Lies as a father I decided on Slytherin for Harry. I also like to think that Harry would try and emulate his dad's style, hence the long hair and overall color scheme.


End file.
